All I Ever Wanted
by PinkBlossem
Summary: "I have waited 18 years to become pretty. To have that operation like everyone else. To Be Somebody! Until I met you, Sasuke"... Future FanFic. SasuSaku. Other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

**I have strongly debated about writing another story simply because I cannot either finish a story or because I steer off track and everything becomes confusing. However, this story will be based off my favorite book, Uglies By Scott Westerfeld. Amazing book! Again, this is BASED off the book, so it will not be the same! **

**Need-To-Know: First off, this story is based off the future! There will be confusing references, but I will try my very best to simplify the story up so people will understand. **

**Firstly, the word 'Uglies" doesn't actually mean "Ugly." Uglies in this story means normal. The point till you pop into this world until your 16th Birthday, you are Ugly because you do not have any surgeries. Everything should be explain in the story, but PLEASE don't think Ugly actually mean Ugly!**

**I am doing 18th birthday instead of 16th! **

**I hope you all like the story and hope to read this book! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

><p>The sky was beautiful. Pink, orange and yellow flowed together perfectly in the horizon. The sun continued to sink down, out of Sakura sight. She twisted her Interface ring around her finger as she patiently waited till dark.<p>

An interface ring is a simple silver band around her finger that would do anything for you. With her ring, she would talk to her room and tell it to close her windows or shut off the lights. It would make the room spit out whatever she wanted. She could make it remind her of whatever she needed. It was like a robot friend. Unfortunately, the ring was also a tracker and an alarm. She could never leave her room without her ring alerting an adult.

Sakura turned her head towards New Pretty Town. It was on top of a hill, miles away, but she could see it from her dorm. Everyone could see it. Especially at night when the New Pretties set off fireworks at night to party. They would party every night. Every. Single. Night.

And Sakura envied that. She wanted that. She wanted to be pretty. Just like her best friend Ino right now.

She watched as the first firework exploded in beautiful colors in the air.

Sakura smirked, "Goodnight," She spoke as she took off her interface ring and placed it on the table.

"Goodnight, Sakura," the room replies.

She slipped open her window as she climbed over. and onto the ground. She was always so lucky to have a lower dorm room.

Before you turn 18, you must live in a dorm and continue in school. Once you turn 18, you were taken away. Doctors put you asleep and when you wake up, you become stunningly pretty. Once, you're pretty, you move to New Pretty Town.

That is where Ino is. Her best friend turned 18 a couple weeks ago and she hasn't seen her since. Uglies were never allowed to visit New Pretty Town, but Pretties were always allowed to visit Uglyville.

Ino never visited Sakura and she was going to confront her today!

Sakura glared as she continued forward. She snuck into the forest and headed towards a river that separated the two towns. Sakura and Ino both discovered a way across, back when Ino was an ugly like Sakura.

Sakura reached the river in darkness with the faint light of fireworks over head. She came across a bridge over the river. If she walked onto the river, the bridge would tattle on her and report her. She knew better and searched around for a rope under the bridge.

She gripped the rope with both hands as she let her feet drift off of the ground and over the water. She hung her feet lightly around until she found another rope at feet level. Her feet walked across the rope like she was on a tightrope and she balanced herself with the rope above her head, slowly proceeding across the river.

What seemed like forever, she leaned one foot over the touch the ground. She sighed in relief that she was across. She smiled as she continued to walk towards New Pretty Town.

She knew she was close. She walked faster. Suddenly she heard a noise and froze. She heard a moan and a giggle. She looked to her right and saw two dressed tangles legs. She let out a breathe as she realized she was in Pleasure Garden in New Pretty Town. They didn't even give her a glance. She continued on.

There were many Mansions in New Pretty Town and they all held parties every night. Sakura knew Ino would be in one. She pulled her hood over her head and hid her face from view. Hell would break lose if any pretty saw an ugly here to crash a party.

She walked to the closest mansion and observed faces around her. Her eyes widened as she noticed it was a mask party. She smirked as she lent down to grab a forgotten mask on the ground. It was a pig. A bright pink pig. She giggled to herself remembering she would always call herbiest friend 'Ino-pig.' She slipped on the mask and made her way into the mansion.

She paused when she reached in and wondered to herself if she would even notice Ino if it was her! Ino was 16 and had her operation! She was a pretty now.

Sakura shook her head, 'I know my best friend,' she thought determined.

She wondered around the building, listening to voices. Trying to hear Ino's voice. An hour had passed by and Sakura began to worry if she would ever find her best friend.

She made her way to the exit, excited to not have been caught. She made her way to the second mansion. She walked inside and deep into the mansion. People were staring at her. She became nervous as her palms began to sweat.

"What is that PIG doing here?" Someone shouted.

"Get her out of here!" Another screamed.

The place became loaded than before as people were pointing, screaming, whispering, staring at her!

She used away from everyone and headed towards open elevator doors. She soon realized a crowd of people were following her. She ran. Ran as fast as she could to the elevator. She jumped in and leaned against the walls, out of view.

"Close doors!" She screamed at the elevator. She could see the people come closer to her and stood in horror as the elevator didn't respond to her. "Close door!" She screamed louder.

She mentally slapped herself remembering she didn't have her interface ring. She was a nobody in the world without her ring. She closed her eyes waiting for people to discover she was an ugly, crashing a party. All she wanted was to find Ino and see her!

"Sakura?" a voice questioned.

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the person in the elevator with her to see her best friend.

"Ino!" she said.

"Close door," Ino commanded.

"Closing door," the elevator responded as it closed the doors. Sakura watched as she saw people few feet away from her wanting to throw her out. The doors closed and it was silence with only Ino and Sakura in the elevator. "Command?" the door asked.

"Hold," Ino responded. "Sakura, What are you doing here?" Into asked. She didn't sound happy.

Sakura pulled her mask off to stare at her stunningly pretty best friend in front of her. She was beautiful. Sakura was lost in words as she continued to stare.

"You shouldn't be here! You could get in some serious trouble!" Into explained as she raised her voice.

Sakura snapped out of her trance as she shook her head. "Ino, I missed you! I'm all alone and wanted to see you." Sakura's eyes were wide.

Ino sighed, "You have three months until you are pretty, until then, you have to stay in your dorm and don't cause any trouble!"

"But, Ino," Sakura started, but was cut off by Ino.

"Promise me!" Ino shouted.

"Command?" The elevator asked again as it waited for a direction to go.

"Hold," Ino commanded. "Promise!" Ino yelled.

Sakura nodded her head with no expression on her face. She was sad her friend didn't want to see her for three months, happy to see her, mad that she wasn't a pretty with her best friend, and awe struck to be staring at the now beautiful Ino. "I promise, " and said to Ino.

Sakura ran to hug her best friend. "Sakura!" Into yelled.

Sakura stepped back and realized that Ino was in a white dress that was now covered in dirt from her outfit. The dirt she collected on the way up to New Pretty Town.

"Command?" The elevator asked.

"Roof!" Into commanded. Sakura raised a brow at Ino. "When we get to the roof, grab a bungee jacket and jump down the building. The jacket should carry you to the river. Don't get caught and stay home!" Into instructed.

Sakura nodded. She have seen bungee jackets before. They were at her school for emergencies. They wrapped themselves around you and would hover bunch before you hit the ground below.

"I'll see you in three months, Sakura. Stay out the trouble." Into smiled at her as the doors open.

Sakura's eyes were clouded with white everywhere on the roof. This party was a white tie event, that was why Ino was wearing white! Sakura groaned knowing she messed up her beautiful dress.

She didn't waste a second as she jumped out of the elevator and ran towards the rack of bungee jackets. She lifted on up and placed it on her back. The straps snaked around her arms and legs on their own as they secured her in place. A green light appeared in her view, telling her the jacket was ready. She ran to the edge of the building.

"Is that an UGLY?!" Someone yelled. Sakura heard people scream behind her. Below, people were pointing up at her.

"How did she get here? Get her out!" People yelled even more. Sakura crouched her legs, ready to jump. A thought came to her head wondering if the jacket would work without her interface ring. The light was green so it had to work!

She didn't give it another though as she jumped off the edge. People screamed in horror. All sounds didn't seem to make it to her ears as she came closer and closer to the ground. She was a few feet away from the ground and Sakura felt her heart stop as the bungee jacket sprung back up in the air. It hurt to say the least, but she was alive.

She continue to bounce down the hill, towards the river. She came to a halt at her feet. She slipped the jacket off in a hurry to leave before a hover car arrived and she would be caught. She promised Ino.

The pulled the jacket off when she heard a snap of a stick. She frozed. Her eyes moved to across the river to see a figure. She couldn't see the face because of the dark, but the figured stayed still as well. Sakura did't dare move.

It seemed like forever. She was standing there and her muscled began to ache. She let out a pathetic, "I'm sorry," as she moved her body.

"Phew! I'm sorry too! I must have scared you too!" She yelled over. I moved back over the river to walk closer the the figure. She stepped towards me and I noticed, she was ugly too.

* * *

><p>Her name was Tenten. She like to sneak across the river as well. She has brown hair in two buns on her head with right brown eyes.<p>

We became close after we first met. We realized we both are the youngest in our group of friends and we had to wait to become pretty. The best part was that they would become pretty one after the other. Out birthdays were a day away.

Tenten was very athletic and loved to be outside. She taught Sakura many tricked of her own. They were currently hoverboarding. Well, actually Tenten was hoverboarding, while Sakura kept falling off.

Falling off a hoverboard was very painful. You had to wear a metal bracelet on each wrist. When you fell, the bracelet would catch her before you hit the ground. Bringing you arms to a halt in the air while you body fell down. It felt like you arms were being pulled out of you body. It was manageable, until you fell about 10 or more time off the board.

"Come on, Sakura! You almost got it! We've been practicing for a month now!" Tenten cheered on.

Tenten and Sakura met a little more than a month ago. A little more than a month since she last seen Ino and promised Ino to stay out of trouble. She kept her promise thus far. She has two more months and Tenten sure did help pass the town. She was an amazing friend. She couldn't picture losing her too. Luckily, She will have to go one day without Tenten. She will turn pretty a day after Tenten.

Sakura sighed as her hoverboard nuzzled her ankle like an obedient dog. She jumped back into the board while messaging her shoulders from the pain of being dropped. "I'm better than I was the first day."

Tenten visibly winced remembering the day, "you have to remember to keep you weight sensor in the middle and you'll do amazing!"

Sakura touched her sensor ring on her stomach. It was so the board knew where her center of weight was. She nodded as Tenten same closer on her board. They both leaned their boards forward as they hovered towards the edge of town. It was like people an animal. Only allowed to stay in a town. In one direction was New Pretty Town. The other was the Rusty Ruins. Were all the Rusties lived and dies. It was all metal now. No one were there besides a field trip from school.

They reached the line of the town, "First Warning. Restricted Area!" Her interface ring rang in her head. Her board began to wobble a bit as Tenten and her stopped. They looked out to the trees, both knowing further was the Rusty Ruins.

"I want…"Tenten began to say, but paused. Sakura raised her brown as she looked at her. Tenten's face was serious and looking past the tree line. "I want you to meet my friend."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Neji." Tenten answered after a couple of deep thoughts.

"Who is Neji," Sakura asked.

Tenten turned to Sakura with the same serious face. "We may have know each other that long Sakura, but I know I can trust you. And your hoverboarding is good enough to go with me."

Sakura raised her brow not understand, "Tenten, what are you talking about?" She asked, curious, yet not nervous. She trusted Tenten. She has become so close to her and she was all her had until she became pretty.

"Lets go to the Rusty Ruins. Tonight! And meet Neji." Tenten blurted out.

Sakura's eyes widened and stayed silent for a couple minuted. Tenten was determined and you could see it in her eyes. "Why is he in the Rusty Ruins? I don't know, is it safe?"

"Do you trust me?" Tenets asked.

Sakura nodded without hesitation. "Of course, but-" Sakura started, but Tenten interrupted.

"Please," She begged.

Sakura smiled at her friend, "Alright," She answered as Tenten cheered. Sakura tried to calm her nerves, but she had a bad feeling. She trusted Tenten, but didn't understand why some guy was out in the Ruins.

* * *

><p>It wasn't close to dark, so Tenten and Sakura headed back to Sakura's dorm. Sakura was showing Tenten her wall faces. Wall faces was a projected face on the wall of Sakura where could edit her face to look pretty. No one truly knew what they would look like when they turn pretty, but this would give you an idea.<p>

"What do you wall faces look like, Tenten?" Sakura asked.

Tenten shrugged, "Never made one."

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled. "Well lets start one!"

"No way!" Tenten declined. "I don't like this stuff!"

"Come on! I'm going with you tonight, so you owe me!"Sakura pouted.

Tenten looked her Sakura and sigh, "Fine."

Sakura cheered as she told the wall to tak a picture of Tenten's face. The wall did as instructed and a picture of Tenten's face appears in front of her on the wall. "Lets do you right side first!"

"Ew no! I hate my right side!" Tenten protested.

"What? I love your right side." Tenten glared at her, "Fine the left side it is," Sakura gave in. Sakura went to edit Tenten's face on the wall and stopped. "I don't know what to do…"

"What does that mean? You make them all the time!" Tenten said.

"No. No. I mean, your face doesn't really need to be changed.. I don't know what to be fixed." Sakura explained.

"Thats because I don't need to be fixed." Tenten said with a slight annoyance.

"No! Thats not what I meant! I just don't know what you will look like when you have your operation." Sakura said, puzzled.

"The operation is bogus." Tenten muttered.

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled. "How could you say that? Everyone is always excited for their 18th Birthday!"

"Not everyone." Tenets muttered angrily. Sakura froze, not sure what to say. What did she mean? Everyone wanted to be pretty! To be a somebody! "Sakura, what if I told you, not everyone became pretty?" Tenten asked serious

"I'd say that bogus and crazy! Are you okay, Tenten?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side.

Tenten avoided her eyes as she look towards her window. "It's getting dark, can we go?" She asked as she changed the subject.

Sakura waited a few seconds, but then nodded. She turned off her wall face and dressed in her black attire.

They headed towards the river that separated New Pretty Town and Uglyville. They took off their rings and were on their hover boards. As they approached, Sakura continued to wonder how they would hover board when they were off the grid.

The grid was metal underneath the ground that allowed thing to hover, like buildings, boards, bridges, etc.

No metal, then they would fall.

Tenten continued towards the river and hovered above it. Sakura's eyes widened. "How?" she asked.

"Do you remember in school they taught us how Rusties would gold mine? and they would search for gold in rivers?" Tenten asked.

Sakura's eyes widened. There was metal in the river that allowed just enough for the boards to hover! She couldn't believe she missed this. Sakura followed Tenten up the river towards the Rusty Ruins. Every so often a tree branch would scratch her or the water would get rough and splash her, but the whole time her heart was pounding.

Tenten started to slow down in front of her as she did the same. They dropped to their feet and carried the boards, away from the river. "We have to carry these a little ways until we reach metal." Tenten explained.

Sakura nodded as they walked on. As they continued to walk, she realized the hover board wasn't as light as a feather anymore as it grew heavier and heavier with every step. Boy, were they heavy! Sakura struggled for a bit. She watched Tenten carry her board easily. She knew Tenten has done this many time.

Eventually, her board became a father again and they rode their boards to the ruins.

Sakura could see it from afar. There was metal everywhere. The skeleton of the buildings, the cars underneath their boards. There were hundreds and all were pushing against each other. Sakura knew, whatever killed them off, they were all in a hurry to get out. They all relied on these ground cars, but they turned to be their failure. "So stupid," Sakura commented as Tenten nodded. Sakura could only imagine how many skeletons were in the cars below, but she didn't want to find out.

"You want to see something fun?" Tenten asked excited. Sakura nodded as she followed Tenten.

They came across a metal rail that went in the air and did turns and loops, "They use to call these a roller coaster, I think," Tenten commented.

"What were they for?" Sakura asked.

"The Rusties use to use these for fun." Tenten commented.

"They had fun?! Who knew… How do you know all this?" Sakura asked, looking at Tenten.

"Neji. He knows a lot about Rusties," Sakura nodded deciding not to say anything.

"They use to put ground cars on these and they would ride around on it. Give it a try! Get on and tip you board forward. Let the coaster lead you!" Tenten said excited.

"You first!" Sakura said.

Tenten giggled, but agreed. She jumped on her board and rode on the coasted with a smile on her face. Sakura followed after. She could help herself, she smiled and screamed. It was actually fun. Who knew the Rusties has fun!

Sakura was going in loops and upside down, going up big hills and falling fast. They were reaching a tall hill when she heard Tenten shout, "Speed up for this part!"

Sakura did as told and Tenten and her went soaring up the hill. Suddenly, Tenten vanished disappeared after going over the hill. Sakuras eyes widened looking where she went, until she realized too late that the coaster was broken. There was a huge gap!

Sakura found herself falling. She screamed as loud as she could before she could was pulled up be her arms from the wrist bracelets. She groaned in pain as she looked over to see Tenten laughing at her.

Sakura glared, "You could have told me there was a gap!" Sakura yelled.

"That wouldn't have been much fun," Tenten explained continuing to laugh.

Sakura continued to glare at her as she was lowered. She was breathing heavily from the fall and her heart was pounding.

"Come on, Sakura! No more fooling around, I promise. Lets go see Neji." Tenets said.

"Get me a minute to get my heart back!" Sakura shouted back with her hand on her chest trying to catch her breath.

Finally, when Sakura caught her breath, she followed Tenten to the tallest building in the Ruins. They climbed up the skeleton of the building to to roof. They stood on the roof and Tenten searched through her bag.

"Where is Neji?" Sakura asked.

Tenten pulled out a flare out of her bag, "We have to summon him," Tenten explain.

Sakura nodded, but watched Tenten set off the flare. Bright red light lit up the sir above them. Tenten look off the edge of the building, looking for Neji. Sakura Stayed still and watch Tenten. Seeing her so excited to see this guy. Would he actually come?

A couple hours went by before Tenten's eyes began to turn sad.

"We should head back, Tenten," Sakura said for the first time in two hours.

Tenten sighed in disappointment, but nodded and turned towards Sakura. "I don't understand why he isn't here."

Sakura didn't know what to say. What is there to say? She didn't know this guy or why he would be out here in the Rusty Ruins. It was restricted area in the first place and no one was suppose to be here.

They road back to the edge of the Ruins. They started to carry their boards when Sakura took one last look at the Rusty Ruins. She looked at the tower Tenten and her waited on for two hours.

Sakura didn't know if she was imagining things or in the light light of the sunrise, there was a black figure on the top of the building. Sakura shook her head telling herself she was imaginging things.

"Come on, Sakura! Or You'll be left behind!" Tenten shouted in front of her.

Sakura looked at her wanting to tell her, she saw SOMETHING, but she knew Tenten would want to get back. But every bone in Sakura's body was crying out. She need to sleep.

She ran to catch up to Tenten, not taking another look back.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for now. <strong>

**Sasuke will make an appearance soon, I hope, and we will have lots of SasuSaku moments! Yay! **

**So hold on tight while we build up to the climax!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers!**

**I am going to continue to write on this story because I don't want this to stop! I want to complete this story before I become bored. I feel like I am more of a reader than a writer. With that being said, have an amazing SasuSaku story? Link me to it and I will read it!**

**I hope you all are liking the story, if not, please hold on a bit longer until Sasuke comes in the picture and I hope this will get better!**

* * *

><p>It's been been almost three months since Sakura last saw Ino. And another two month since Tenten and her went to the Rusty Ruins for her first time. They have continued to go every night. Tenten was determined to Neji. Yet, every night we would like flares and there was no one. We waited and Waited, but still nothing.<p>

Sakura has mastered Hover boarding by now with all the adventures Tenten and her went on. Today, Tenten and Sakura were about to play a stellar prank on the new uglies coming into the dorms. They were old enough to move out of their parents house and Sakura was ready to play some pranks.

Sakura and Tenten were in the library staring down at the new uglies as they laid on their stomach on the to row of the library. They both had on bungee jackets that they stole out of the art room on the top floor. They had heavy over-sized shirts over the jackets so no one would see them.

"Ready?" Tenten asked, not looking at her. Sakura turned her head to look at Tenten to see a devilish smirk on her face.

Sakura smirked as well as she turn back to the new uglies. "Hell Yeah!" She answered!

They both jumped up and glared at each other. Sakura held out a book as Tenten grabbed on it and tugged on it.

"Give me that!" Tenets yelled at Sakura pulling the book.

"Hell no! I saw it first!" Sakura yelled back and tugged on the book back. Sakura's back was to the new uglies and she wanted so badly to see their faces. She knew they were watching due to the silence.

"You whore! give me that NOW!" Tenets continued to scream as she pulled the book.

"Whore? You're the ugly panda head!" Sakura screamed back, ready for what is about to happen.

"Bitch! Here!" Tenten screamed as she let go of the book.

Sakura leaned backwards as if Tenten let go of the book to fast and Sakura was off balance. She fell off the railing on the second floor, tumbling down to the ground. Screams where heard everywhere. Sakura knew Tenten was heading to the door to open it for her to hove bounce out of.

Sakura's heart dropped as she fell. It was always so frightening to be falling from such distance. She felt the straps around her legs tug her as she bounced off the ground. She laughed as she stared at all the horror struck faces.

She continued to hover bounce out the building. Down the hill and out of site. Tenten Hover bounced with her as they came across a lake and fell in. They lifted their head to look at each other. They were silent for a second before continue to laugh. They ditched the bungee jackets and climbed out of the lake.

Such a harmless and stupid prank, but the faces were priceless.

They walked back to Sakura's dorm, continuing to laugh the whole time.

* * *

><p>"A-CHOO!" Sakura sneezed. Wiping her nose with the back of her hand.<p>

"Damn, Girl! Are you okay?" Tenets asked as she was putting on her black gear to go to the ruins. She paused as she looked at her.

"I don't know, Tenten. I don't feel so well." Sakura said as she walked to the hole in the wall, "Medicine please," She asked the wall.

"Please place hand under scanner." The wall spoke. The wall was wanting to see what kind of medicine she was needed.

Sakura stuck her hand under the scanner. A Ping was heard as the wall popped out two cold medicines and a cup of tea. She took the pills as she looked at Tenten, "I don't think I am up for going tonight, Tenten." What was the point of getting a worse cold where there wasn't anyone out there. She trusted Tenten, but the Neji guy was getting to her.

Tenten looked deeply sad, but she nodded. "Okay. Get better. We don't have much time left here." Tenten spoke.

She was right. Tentens birthday was in a couple days and hers was a day after. They were turing pretty soon and Sakura couldn't be more excited. She waited 18 years for this and she was a few days away. She smiled at the thought.

"Will do, Tenten." She watched Tenten climb out her window and into the darkness as she slipped into her bed for a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>It felt like a couple of minutes of a sleep as her eyes tiredly awoke to the sun. She groaned feeling even worse. She decided to skip classes today and stay in her room.<p>

"Close blinds," Sakura spoke to the room.

"Yes, Sakura," the room spoke as the room went black. She sighed as she closed her eyes and rested in bed. She started to think of Tenten and how her trip went in the Rusty Ruins by herself.

She let herself drift after the thought escaped her head. She wasn't going to worry about it now She needed more sleep.

This time, Sakura woke on her own. She opened her eyes and leaned up to stretch her arms. She felt so much better now. She smiled.

"Open windows," She asked the room.

"Yes, Sakura," The room responded as the light came pouring into the room.

She went to take a shower. She was going to find Tenten. She loved the hot water on her body, cleaning her from her sickness. Felling fresh and clean.

She got dressed as she walked out of the bathroom to see Tenten sitting on her bed.

Tenten turned to look at her and jump on her, hugging her, "Sakura! I saw him! I got to see him TWICE! And you weren't eve with me!" She yelled.

Sakura was confused, "Who?" She asked.

"Neji!" Tenten looked up her smiling.

"Oh." Was all Sakura could come up to say. She truly thought Neji wasn't real.

"Sakura, he said we can go! We can go to the Konoha! We can live with him and everyone else and be happy!" Tenten yelled excited.

Now Sakura was really confused, "What do you mean 'live with him?' Like after we turn pretty?"

"No, Silly! We can run away and not get the operation, like Neji did. We can be free form all this and never have to change ourselves." Tenten explain excited.

Sakura's eyes widened as she stepped back from Tenten, "Not be pretty?"

"Yes! They're of tons of people who live in secret and escape from here, We make our own rules! No one will mess with out bodies!" Tenten said.

Sakura lost it, "No!"

Tenten's smile dropped as she also stood back, "What?"

Sakura lightly shook, "I want to be pretty like everyone else and be a somebody for once! I will not go with you and you need to stay here as well!"

Tenten turned angry as she huffed, "No! The operation in bogus and I refuse to let doctors mess with my body! I am happy with who I am and I am a somebody!"

"No you're not! You are a nobody like everyone else!" Sakura yelled back without thinking.

Tenten's face changed again to shock, then to emotionless, "Fine. You can go be a somebody, but at least I am happy being a nobody. I hope you're happy too." Tenets said as she walked towards Sakura's door.

"I will!" Sakura yelled back.

Then Tenten was gone. That was the last time she saw her.

Later that day, Sakura realized that she had slept for two whole days. That was why Tenten saw Neji twice. She also realized that tomorrow was Tenten's birthday.

Would she actually run away? Or would she stay here and get the operation? She would leave her, would she?

Sakura became nervous as she lied in bed. She had lost Tenten now. But now she had one more day until she saw Ino.

It was late at night as Sakura was lost in her thoughts. She heard a noise at her window and turned to see Tenten.

She turned around and ran to her best friend. She hugged her very tightly. "I'm sorry!" Sakura said.

"Me too," Tenten agreed. They spread apart and Sakura realized Tenten had on her black gear, she really was leaving. She became sad.

"I know you don't want to go with me, but in case you change you mind,"Tenten stopped as she handed Sakura a note.

Sakura looked at it curiously. No one wrote anymore! People just pinged each other a message. Where did she learn to write?

"It's directions if you change your mind. You will only know the way." Tenten said looking into her eyes. She smiled at her as she hugged her one last time. "Goodbye, Sakura! I hope to see you again."

Sakura frowned into the hug, "Me too," She said.

And with that, she was out the window and gone.

* * *

><p>The next day went through very slowly. Sakura was packing for her birthday, for the operation, and for her new life. She waited for this day her whole life and it was in less that 24 hours.<p>

She packed a few belongings. She knew pretties always recycled their things once they become pretty. They were given new items and new clothing.

She packed a small bag and look at the note on her table. She picked it up. It Read:

_Take the coaster straight past the gap,_  
><em>until you find one that's long and flat.<em>  
><em>Cold is the sea and watch for breaks.<em>  
><em>At the second make the worst mistake.<em>  
><em>Four days later take the side you despise,<em>  
><em>and look in the flowers for fire-bug eyes.<em>  
><em>Once they're found, enjoy the flight.<em>  
><em>Then wait on the bald head until it's light.<em>

Sakura squinted her eyes trying to understand the note, but she could only make out a few items on the note, but not much. It was very confusing.

She placed the not in her bag and buried it along items. She would keep it to remember her friend.

She found herself hungry as she exited her room after recycling everything in her room besides her small bag.

As she walked down to the cafeteria, she noticed people praising up to her like she was a god. That how she stared at people before they turn 18 as well. It was always so interesting to see someone ugly then turn stunningly beautiful.

Se confidently walked and grabbed herself some food. She decided to eat in her room to stop the staring. She was so close to her best friend, that it made her food taste extra special.

She imagined Tenten pretty and waiting for her.

She ate in silence. When she was done, she threw away her food through the hole in the wall and tucked herself in her bed. She knew the minute she opened her eyes, a hover car would be outside to pick her up for her operation.

She couldn't bring herself to smile as she drifted asleep.

* * *

><p>The morning came quickly. She opened her eyes and got dressed. Her heart was ponding in her chest. She looked at herself in the mirror as bright emerald eyes twinkled at her and he pink hair tickled her shoulder tops.<p>

She breathed in a sharp air and let it out as quickly as it came in. She smiled as she gather her bag and made it outside to the hover car waiting for her.

People were staring again. People were smiling proudly at her with dreamy eyes, wanting to be in her position. To get their 18th birthday operation and become pretty.

"Sakura Haruno?" The doctor in the hover car asked. He was a crumbly, or also called an elder. He was very pretty as a doctor, but usually all doctors were the prettiest. They knew what they wanted for the operation and got what they want. He was silky grey almost silver hair that was short. His eyes were a dull blue, but they were still so stunning. Just very stunning.

Sakura's heart started pounding fast, knowing she was going to be pretty for the rest of her life. She was finally going to get rid of her huge forehead and look like everyone else in New Pretty Town.

"Sakura couldn't find her words as she nodded.

The doctor realized her small bag, "How mature of you to pack so little. You understand the procedure, correct?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, yes, sir" Sakura answered fastly.

The doctor chuckled as he helped her in the hover car. The flight seemed like hours, but she knew it was only a couple minutes.

They parked on top of the roof. Sakura watched as the doctor exited out the hover car and helped Sakura out as well. The doctor carried her bags as they entered the building.

They arrived to the waiting room, Sakura quessed, as the doctor placed down her bag and gestured for her to sit down. "It won't be long, Sakura Haruno." He said.

Sakura nodded as she waited. And waited. And Waited.

Hours went by and Sakura became nervous. Was something wrong with her operation? She heard some people were un-operable. What if she could never be pretty? Rejected by the world.

Sakura watched as a pretty female doctor walked towards her, "Sakura Haruno?" She asked as Sakura nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was pretty short, which I wish I could keep going, but this is a good cliff hanger, right? I will write the next chapter hopefully tomorrow. If i am correct, Sasuke should be making appearance tomorrow. I am going to try my best.<strong>

**So next chapter will either be really long with lots of details and heading to Sasuke, or I may make it short and to the point and just get to Sasuke, but I am excited I am getting all this out of the way so the romance can begin.**

**Thank you for staying with me for this long, I hope it's not too boring. Just lots of details and building up to the climax.**

**Again, This is based off a book and I will be making changes and hopefully giving reader what they want.**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**  
><strong>See Ya'll soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers! **

**I have seem some readers, but no reviews. I don't know if people are hating this or not, but we shall continue on! **

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Sakura followed the doctor down the hall with her small bag in hand. The doctor seemed to be heading the way she came.<p>

As they entered to roof once again, Sakura knew something was very wrong.

Her heart dropped in her stomach. "Where are we going?" Sakura dared to ask.

Her response was short, simple, and straight to the point. "Special Circumstance."

Her eyes widened. This had to be a joke. She heard of the Special Circumstance, but thought they were fake. Everyone thought they were only a rumor. She didn't know what to say or think.

The doctor slide the hover car's door open for her to enter. Sakura took a seat in the hover car as she stayed silent. She could hardly breathe. She car scared and nervous.

This flight was fast. We flew past New Pretty Town, which seemed to be silent. It was during the day and many pretties were asleep. They didn't need to sleep long, not like the uglies. It was almost as if the operation didn't just operate on your body, but also your mind set.

She felt tears coming to her eyes. Was she going to become pretty? Why didn't they do the operation. This is everything she wanted. She was a few feet from it and it seemed to have slipped from her grasp.

They arrive on the roof. The whole place seemed like a military base. It was fierce and all locked down. It was hidden from New Pretty Town. From everywhere.

"Follow me," the doctor spoke, making Sakura jump. She didn't notice that the doctor exited the vehicle.

Sakura followed. They were scanned before entering. They walked in an elevator. Sakura's ears were ringing from shock. She could heard the commands from the doctor speaking. They both stared forward, neither looking at each other.

The elevator open and they continued out. It was a long hallway. But yet, there was one door. They walked down the whole hallway to the door.

The doctor turn towards her, "Dr. Tsunade will see you now." And with that, the doctor walked back towards the elevator.

Sakura turned towards the door. Her body still. She could't bring her hand to move to the knob.

A voice broke her spell, "Come in!" An impatient voice spoke behind the door.

Sakura quickly raised her hand to open the door. She pushed open the door to see a stunningly, beautiful, scary woman. The woman obviously had her operation, but it was different. She was…scary. Frightening. You knew from her looks she could kill you in a second.

"Take a seat." She spoke with elegance and impatience. She had sharp hazel eyes that were very frightening. Her hair tied in two loose pony tails on her shoulders.

Sakura took a seat in the only chair in the room besides the one being occupied by Dr. Tsunade.

She spoke first, " Sakura, Do you know why you're here?"

"No, ma'am" Sakura spoke nervously. Dr. Tsunade noticed.

"Don't be nervous, Ms. Haruno. You will become a pretty with your friend Ino as long as you give us what we want." She spoke calmly.

Sakura eyes widened, "Anything!" Wait! How did she know about Ino? Who exactly was the woman?

She smiled. Seemed more like a smirk, really. "Wonderful. You know your best friend, Tenten, correct?"

Sakura didn't like this. She tried her best to control her emotions. Was Tenten getting her in trouble? Did Tenten REALLY runaway? or did she get caught?

"Yes." She spoke as confidently as possible. She wasn't going to let this woman know she was scared of her.

"I know you do, sweetie." She was being tested. "Now what we need to know if where did she go?"

She wanted her to tattle on her? "I don't know." Sakura responded. It wasn't a total lie. She didn't know where Konoha was. It was hidden after all.

"Yes you do. I need you to tell me everything you know." Dr. Tsunade said, not believing her.

"No! I really don't know! She didn't tell me!" Sakura protested.

"Let's get this straight. If you do thefts of your ability to help me or you will never become pretty. Ever!" Dr. Tsunade threatened completely serious.

Sakura's eyes widened. This woman had this much control? She would really make Sakura stay ugly for the rest of her life in exile? She'd always have her larger than normal forehead and never seem Ino again.

Ino! She promised Ino to stay out of trouble! She had know Ino longer. She was closer to Ino, but did she really want to betray Tenten?

Sakura became angry. How dare Tenten mess up the only thing Sakura wanted in life. Everything she waited for.

She spat out the words before she could think, "Konoha."

"What dear?" Dr. Tsunade asked. Sakura knew she heard her. She KNEW what she said, but she was toying with her.

"Konoha! Tenten went to Konoha." Sakura answered again.

"You know more than that, Sakura. What else?" Dr. Tsunade asked with no emotion.

That was all she knew. What else could she want? Sakura paused for a second. The note! She had the note. That was enough for her to get pretty, wasn't it? It was directions.

"I have a note from Tenten with directions." Sakura spoke uneasy.

Dr. Tsunade slide a folded piece of paper across the desk to Sakura. When she unfolded it, it was the note Tenten gave her! She knew! Why was she playing her like this?

Sakura glared, "What do you want form me? I gave you all the information I have! Let me become pretty!"

"Dear, Sakura. We have come across many notes like this. And we know about Konoha. But the note is for the reader only. Those clues are clues you only know. This doesn't help us."

"That is all I know! I don't even know the majority of those clues on that note!" Sakura was mad. She was more than mad. Furious!

"But you do know some of the note, which can help me greatly." She said.

"I gave you all my information, now keep your promise."

"Now, now, Sakura. I said you will help me at the best of your ability to become pretty. And there is more to your ability to help me."

Sakura didn't now what to say. She was mad, sad, scared. This woman was making her emotion go she wanted was to become pretty like everyone else and party with Ino in mansions.

"What do you want from me?" Saku asked, slightly calming down.

Dr. Tsunade smirked. "You will go to Konoha for us and set off a tracker. We will supply you with everything you need including a tracker. When you reach Konoha, place your eyes by the tracker and it will activate. We will be there in less than a day's times. That same day, we will make your a pretty with your best friend Ino. We will also make your friend Tenten pretty. She doesn't understand what a danger Konoha is to the area. She will get herself killed out there will everything they are doing."Sakura gave a confused look. "You will understand when you get there. You are doing her a favor by bringing her back home."  
>Sakura sat motionless and still. What danger was Tenten in? She didn't want anything to happen to her. She wanted her home with her. Safe.<p>

"Fine." Sakura answered as Dr. Tsunade smirk widened.

"Wonderful. We have everything you need outside, including a hover board. We know Tenten has taught you well to ride one. We thank you, Sakura Haruno, for your duty to the Special Circumstance."

Sakura couldn't hear again. Her ears ringing. She didn't know what she agreed to. She would be travel in the wild for over a week. She needed to get to Tenten. To become pretty. For both of them to become pretty. To be Happy. To be safe.

* * *

><p>Sakura was currently in the Rusty Ruins with her hover board from the Special Circumstance. Along with a backpack of essentials. She was very nervous for what she had ahead of her.<p>

She read the note, _"Take the coaster past the gap,_" She thought for a second. "The roller coaster. Easy enough."

She pushed her board ahead towards the coaster. When She arrived, she road the coaster. It felt like flying. Everything was silent around her and she felt so…free. It was calming.

The hill was coming up as she pushed for more speed. She winced at the thought of the gap coming up. She knew it was going to hurt.

The gap came up fast and she felt herself falling. She look in her surroundings and peacefulness. She couldn't picture living a like as a Rusty. She wondered how they all died. What they were running away from.

Her arms were yanked up from the bracelets as she let out a groan. The pain was always the same. As she was lowered, she rubbed her shoulders. She looked at the note again, "_Until you find one that is long and flat…_ What?! A roller coaster long and flat doesn't seem fun!" She stood underneath the gap that was hundreds of feet above her, looking for a flat roller coaster.

She pressed forward with her hover board, looking for anything similar to a coaster. Why would Rusties have a flat coaster? Think, Sakura, think! Ugh. She narrowed her eyes and she pressed faster on her board. There were trees coming up.

Would she be able to still hover? Was there enough metal. She drew closer to the forest ahead. Surely, Tenten didn't want her to go to the forest? But maybe that was what she wanted people to think.

She pressed on and found exactly what she was looking for.A flat roller coaster that went straight as far as she would see into the night. She hovered her board over the coaster and noticed two metal strips with wood in the metal. Rusts sure knew how to waste natural materials and metal.

She followed the metal, letting the hover board glide against it. It seemed to go on forever. What could this be for? Not possibly fun? She watched as the Rusty Ruins disappeared from her eye sight and went deeper and deeper into the forest.

Trains! Thats was it! Rusts used these metal for ground cars to transport between places. She remember talking about it in classes. Sakura never cared much about the Rusties and tried to NOT pay attention. That were stupid after all if they killed everyone off.

She stared forward as she reached into her pocket to read the next part of the note.

_"Cold is the sea and watch for the breaks."_

Now Sakura was even more confused. Cold is the sea? So she is headed towards the ocean, but these metal rails couldn't possibly go into the sea, could they?

Watch for the breaks? Sakura has no idea what that meant at all. She would have to continue on until something came out on her.

She rode the rusty train rails for hours. These turly went on forever. She didn't know what they would end.. If thy every end.

She became tired. She would be up for more than 24 hours in only a couple of hours. She decided she would sleep during the day. She needed her hover board to re-charge. As long as the color panels on the hover board hit sunlight, the board would charge as she slept.

Another couple hours past until you could smell salt. The ocean was close. She could taste the salt from the ocean in her mouth. It disgusted Sakura. She lived away from the ocean, it wasn't something she was use to.

Her stomach growled, "Damn it! I didn't eat!" She growled.

In that very second, she dropped from her board. She reached up and grabbed the closest thing she could. She opened her eyes and look up to what she grabbed on to and saw it was the metal railings that she was traveling on. Her eyes widened, noticing she track was broken like the coaster and she always fell and wouldn't have been seriously inquired. Or worse. Dead!

She scraped her feel long the dirt in front of her, hoping her boot would catch onto something so she hoist her self up. Luckily, she could a rock. She pushed her boot on it and grabbed onto the metal rail with both hands.

She lifted herself up and grabbed onto the wood plants of the train railing. She continued to climb like a side-ways ladder.

When she lifted her self up, her board nuzzled her like a dog that had did something wrong.

Sakura thought of what just happened, "_watch for the breaks._ Got it." She said annoyed. "At least I gained so much strength from carrying my board everyday to the rusty ruins with Tenten."

She saw the sun begin to peak out. She placed her board in a spot where the sun would hit and un folded it. It unfolded in 8 different section. When it was unfolded, it was as thin as a piece of paper.

She looked through her bag to found a canteen and instant food. All she need was to find water, place it in the canteen, then it should do the rest. She have seen these canteens where you can put any kind of water or liquid in it and it will purify it. When it pings, it means it is hot enough to put instant food in. Once you put it in and it pings twice, around 2 minutes later, the food is ready to eat!

She walked past the trees towards the smell of salt. She didn't even have to walk a mile to come in counter with the ocean. She filled up her canteen and walked back to her bag. She looked through her bag for food.

"SpagBol..SpagBol..SpagBol…SpagBol..," There were 30 packages for Spagbol… Enough for three meals for ten days. "SpagBol… Spaghetti Bolognese!"

She heard the ping and placed her food into the conteen. She went to grab her sleeping bag as she waited for the two pings. She pulled out her sleeping bag and put it in a shady spot as she heard the two pings. She opened her canteen to smell the delicious food.

She made a delight noise as she scarfed down her food. She ate so much, that sleep came to her right as she crawled into the sleeping bag. Food and the fact she has not just mentally tired, but physically as well.

* * *

><p>She woke up to dark. She didn't know what time it was or how much time of night fall she had left. She gathered up her things and folded up her hover board. She jumped on as she took out her note again.<p>

"_At the second, make the worst mistake._ Ugh! What the hell does that mean? Damn it, Tenten! Second what? Gab? Okay, Second gab, but make your worst mistake…? What do you mean?" She pondered for a second what to do.

"Mistake? Mistake. What if the mistake was to jump it on my board… At top speed?" She looked down the gap and swallowed hard. "I guess that would be a mistake. Lets try it."

She back up her board a few miles back. She took in a breath and slowly let it out with her eyes closed. "I can do this! Hell Yeah!" She yelled as she pressed her board forward. She continued to build speed and the gap closer and closer. At the last second she pressed even faster. She closer her eyes.

Her board span for a bit and trembled, but she was alive! She look to see she jumped the gab.

"Hell Yeah!" She cheered as she pressed on the metal railings. She look out the note again.

_"Four days later, take the side you despise._ Four days huh? Okay, I got a long trip ahead of me!"

She pressed on her board in hopes to make the four days go by faster, but they seemed to go very slowly. And surprisingly, she came into a routine.

Travel at night, sleep during the day, Unfold hover board, find water, eat SpagBol. She hated that stuff now! She would never eat this again! It was unnatural to eat only one thing. She found herself choking it down at time. One time, she could only find little water and the noodles came out harder and the sauce was extra thick.. it was wrong, just wrong.

The trip seemed to change Sakura a bit in understanding the wild. It was different than she thought. It was harder and at home, it was much easier. Things were given to you. You could just party. Tenten couldn't possibly like this, could she?

The fourth day has finally arrive and Sakura knew it when the tracks seem to have split. one went left and one went right. This was where the Rusties could change direction.

"_The side I despise?_ How do I know what I despise?" Sakura asked as she studied both ways. There wasn't much a difference between them. She didn't know what to choose.

"Maybe it's not the tracks….What could Tenten have been talking about?" Sakura thought about Tenten. She remembered all the times she had and when they first met. then it hit her. "The wall face! I didn't like her right side, but she did!"

It was a chance Sakura had to take, but she took it. She went right. She built up more speed and continued to word out the next part of the note.

_"And look in the flowers for fire-bug eyes."_

Sakura looked all around her for flowers. hours later, she knew she took the right way when she came across flowers. There were everywhere. They were white with red and yellow in the middle They were beautiful. She hovered off the tracks as she searched for bugs on the flowers.

How was she suppose to know what bugs were fire? or what eyes were fire? She was quite confused, but continued to search. Light was breaking through as she pulled out her canteen to eat and simply lay in the flowers to sleep. She had her hover board near by as she slowly drifted off.

* * *

><p>The world was on fire. Sakura opened her eyes to see fire, everywhere. She lifted herself up as she jumped up to run away. She looked around to see a metal circle in the air with a tail. It was loud. and spitting fire at her. It was trying to kill her! She ran for it as she went for her board. The fire was heading for the board as she went to grab on to it.<p>

She ran to the ocean. She jumped in the ocean with her board in hopes to get away. The floating circle with a tail in the sky stopped spitting fire. She noticed these creatures on board of the contribution and on the ground. They were looking at her. Then she realized, they were people in white suits, with googles. Googles that were wide circles that looked like bug eyes. Then she understood.

These people were who she was trying to find! Was Tenten trying ti kill her? One man walked over to hear and took off his mask and looked at her with a troubled look, "Are you okay, miss? We didn't spot you over in the flowers." She was worried for her.

Sakura let him help her out of the ocean. She looked at him. He was a pretty with white short silly looking hair and chocolate brown eyes like Tenten's.

"I think I'm suppose to be looking for you." Sakura spoke.

The man chuckled, "Headed to Konoha?" he asked.

Sakura nodded still catching her breath.

"Come on, lets get you in the helicopter." He spoke as he headed towards the circle with a tail that was landing on the ground. It was all metal and so loud and powerful. She saw more metal on the top once it landed. This metal 'helicopter' didn't hover! It flew on its own! With metal!

She stared wide eyed and she cautiously entered the machine. She was honestly scared of it. She didn't know what to think.

Suddenly she was lift in the air. She noticed they were spitting fire at the ground, "What are you doing?" Sakura asked curiously.

The man looked at her than the fire, "Those flowers down there are not flowers. They're a weed. They spread like wildfire and we are preventing them from spreading."He spoke.

"Wildfire? Why? They are beautiful." Sakura was very confused. He was speaking Rusty language like the machine was a Rusty machine back thousands of years ago.

"Wildfire is when a fire goes wild and spreads from tree to tree vastly and burns down the forest. We need tree's to breath. Well these weeds are suffocating the trees and killing them as well and we need to stop them from doing that," He explained.

Sakura was starting to understand. Why don't they explain this in school? People deserved ti know. But they never taught about the wild in the first place.

The flight wasn't as enjoyable as a hover car, but is was interesting to say the least. Sakura watched outside of the helicopter to see the land and all that was below. The machine seemed to travel fast, just not as fast as a hover car or hover board.

They were defending after awhile and can across a hill. The helicopter landed in a circle of grass, where the rest of the land seemed to be covered in another type of flower. She guessed these were actual flowers instead of weeds considering they kept them there. They landed and Sakura jumped out. Then she remembered her board!

Her eyes widened, she forgot her board! She started to panic before she heard a voice, "Miss, We placed your hover board underneath the helicopter. They stick there. "

Sakura let out a breath and smiled up the man. She thanked him and retrieved her board. She wave goodbye as they flew away in a gust of wind. She took out her note.

_"Once they're found, enjoy the ride._ Okay I did," She said as she nodded her head and read the next part, _"Then wait on the bald head until it's light."_

She looked at the patch of grass around her and sat down guessing this was the end of it. She grew tired. She knew she didn't get much sleep in the flowers before the fire came. She closed her eyes and laid back in the grass. Again, she didn't bother with her sleeping bag.

She thought to herself for a second. In less than 24 hours, Tenten or someone from Konoha would come get her, she would set off the tracker and she would be home. Tomorrow she would become pretty and be with Ino again.

She smiled to herself as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to the light in her eyes. She knew she didn't sleep long, but she took what she could get. She looked over to her hover board to see it didn't have much charge.<p>

She mentally slapped herself. She forgot to lay it out completely. At least it had SOME charge to it. She didn't want to move, but she became hungry. There wan't water in site anyway.

An hour went by before she saw three figures walking towards her. They found her. As they came closer, Sakura heard her name. She knew that voice! She ran towards the figure. The closer she got, she notice which out of the throes Tenten. She grabbed her and hugged her hard.

She missed her! She missed people in general. She was so tired from the journey and she was so happy to have it over with. She let out a sigh in Tenten's arms.

"I knew you'd come!" Tenten yelled.

Sakura pulled away form the hug and stared at Tenten with a smile, "You're not getting rid of me yet," she joked. Tenten laughed and she turned to the man beside her.

He was beautiful and stunning. Sakura thought people were run aways? not pretties. Did they run away too? There was no way!

This man had captivating pearl eyes that you wouldn't look away form. His hair was long in a loose pony tail and was silky. It was as light as a feather as it blew in the wind. Sakura was staring and she knew it.

"This is Neji!" Tenten introduced.

Sakura managed a, "what? how?"

Neji grabbed her hand it kissed it, Sakura couldn't help to blush. "Tenten has told so much about you." he said. He then grabbed Tenten by the waist and pulled her closer.

Thats when Sakura understood. They were a THING! Sakura congratulated her friend in her head for scoring such a beautiful man.

"Oh really?" she said. Sakura turned to Tenten, "I thought this was for run aways?" Sakura asked.

Neji gestured for them to walk as they walked away from the patch of grass. Sakura knew they were walking towards Konoha.

"It is! We've never had a pretty here, but we hope to some day!" Tenten responded confident.

Sakura thought about it for a second and realized, Neji was ugly! But he was blessed beautiful when he was born. He was just like Tenten and Sakura. She was an ugly just like them, yet different.

Sakura was interested. She always thought people had things wrong with their bodies until the operation, but here Neji was, with proof, people were different. But then again, that is the point of the operation, to make everyone the same. All look pretty and think the same way.

Sakura was lost in her thoughts as they continued to walk. They really kept Konoha hidden after this whole journey.

The walk went by faster than expected after being with Tenten. Tenten would talk to her about everything about Konoha and how she would love it her. Didn't Tenten realize this was dangerous? She didn't want Tenten out here in the wild. She wanted her safe!

When they arrive in Konoha, Sakura was beyond words. The whole place was set in Rusty era. Building were built by hand out of wood. There were bonfires. People were carrying wood and other materials when people could hover them. Then she even saw people with a strange meat near the fire. Sakura began to grow nervous.

She did not like this!

They continue to walk as Tenten seemed to go through her bag. "Sakura, you've got gold in here! We could sell some of the SpagBol for thing you need. And this canteen!" Sakura didn't understand.

"Things I need?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! You have to trade and work for money and things you need. Like clothes." Tenten explain.

Sakura was horrified. How was this better? At home, the wall spitted things from the wall for free! you did nothing!

"Come on, lets go get you new clothes. You're are all gross!" Tenten said as she pulled her towards a little shack.

Tenten went through her bag and pulled out her Spagbol and Canteen. She was talking to the man behind the counter as Sakura phased out. This place was miserable! How could people last? Why would people run away.

She looked at the tracker around her neck. Dr. Tsunade made it look like a locket. Once you open it, it would scan her eyes. Sakura was here and could do it now. Sakura would be home in a couple of hours with Tenten and be pretty. She rubbed the necklace.

Tenten spoke suddenly breaking Sakura from her thoughts, "Here you go!" She said as she handed Sakura clothes. "We also need to get you a place, but until then, you can stay with Neji and I." She said.

Sakura nodded her head looking ay the clothes. It was a sleeveless red shirt with a white skirt and black under shorts underneath the skirt. There was also shoes that were black and went up to her knees. They were flexible. The last thing she received was a red headband.

"They were hand-made!" Tenten said excited. Sakura was shocked by that information. It didn't look hand-made at all!"

Sakura changed out of her gross clothes as the man walked away and Tenten let her as she looked round the shop.

Once she was done, she heard Tenten slap her back, "You look hot!" She giggled at that. Sakura cracked a smile as well.

"Lets go eat!" Tenten said. Sakura graciously nodded and followed after her. She was so hungry.

They walked to people around a bonfire. Her and Tenten sat on a log as a bowl was handed to them. It was a borwn liquid inside with chunks of who knows what inside.

"It's really good, I promise, " Tenten said as she ate her. "Just don't ask what is in it." She said as she chuckled.

Sakura hesitated taking the first bite, but when she did, she couldn't be happier it wasn't SpagBol. She ate it fastly, not wanting to over think what was in the soup.

As Sakura looked around, people were all different. It was not normal. It was uncomfortable. She wanted to get this over with.

She saw night coming upon them, but Sakura wasn't tired. Her days were messed up due to the journey. She was tired during the day and it would take a lot to change back.

"Let's go home, Sakura! Then tomorrow we will get you a home and a mission for the days we can pay for it." Tenten exclaimed as if working was the most exciting thing here.

Sakura followed Tenten to her house. Tenten and Neji slept in the same room and Sakura slept in her sleeping bag in the bigger part of the house. It was the entrance, like a living room.

"Goodnight, Sakura. I'm so happy you're here. I know you will be happy here and made the right choice." Tenten smiled at her.

"Me too" Sakura answered back.

Tenten turned to her own room.

Sakura laid down for a while with her eyes close, trying to force herself to sleep. She thought she would be home by now. And pretty.

Sakura sighed, giving up on sleeping for the night. She got up from her sleeping bag and silently slipped out of the house.

To Sakura's surprise, Konoha quite big. She could get lost if she didn't know where she was going but she needed a much needed walk.

The place was quite as Sakura walked around. She was in her own thoughts and it was very peaceful. She imagined Ino partying right now with fireworks. She remember Ino in her beautiful white dress for her white tie party. Sakura was so jealous.

She also remembered the look on Ino's face when she saw Sakura. It was a disgusted look. Sakura's heart dropped. She didn't want Ino to look at her like that anymore!

Her Hand when to her locket around her neck. She went to open it when a voice shocked her.

"What are you doing out here late at night?" The voice was rough, mean, smooth, and comforting at the same time. She jumped at the voice and dropped her locket. She turned to see the most beautiful man she has ever seen. Her eyes grew huge.

He had dark hair that had a tint of blue. It was silky. So silky she wanted to run her hands trough it. It had a shape that she never seen before, but it made him, handsome. His eyes were absorbing. They were black, so black. She was lost. His eyes made him so…Sexy.

She slapped herself for using that word. She has never used that word, yet this man defined that word.

He was so Sexy, yet Tenten said no one was a pretty here. Did that mean he was an ugly too? He never had the operation? He was like her? NO! There was no way. He didn't even come close to her.

"I-I'm sorry?" She asked, mentally slipping herself again for stuttering.

"What the hell are you doing out here at this time of night?" He spoke rudely.

Oh HELLLLLL No! He did not just speak to her like that! He has no idea what she has been through and what has is enduring. How dare he!

He expression change in a second to a glare, "That is none of you business!" She spoke just as rudely.

She went to turn to storm away from him when he grabbed a hole of her upper arm, "It IS my business considering you're new and you don't know our rules! Get your ass back to Hyuuga's!" He said harshly and he pulled her towards the direction of Neji's.

Sakura pulled her arm out of his grasp and turned to glare even harder at him, "Fuck you!" She hissed at him.

His dark look on his face turned into an evil deadly smirk, "By the way you were gawking earlier, you Wish you could, Pinky."

Sakura lost it, "PINKY?!" She slapped him. She couldn't help it. It just happened before she knew what she was thinking.

His evil face came back and he spoke with venom seeping through his voice, "Get your ass to Hyuuga's. NOW!" He yelled.

Sakura turned scared. She stood completely still, scared of this beautiful man. Her mind went blank and her body hurt. Then she suddenly found herself facing the ground with a sharp pain in her stomach and her hair was in her face as she wobbled.

It took a second to realized the man didn't like her response and decided to pick her up by his shoulder and carry her back.

Sakura's body and mind started to work again and she pounded on the man's back, "Put me down! NOW!"

"Shut up, Pinky." He spoke angrily.

Sakura put up a fight the whole time he walked. She cursed him out with every word her knew and threatened him hundreds of time. She felt him stop and heard him pound on a door.

She has been defeated. They were back at Tenten's and Neji's.

Sakura sighed and stopped and just laid there on his shoulder.

She heard the door open, "Uchiha?"

"Hyuuga, If you're going to house this THING, keep her locked up." He spoke as he dropped Sakura on the ground.

It hurt! "Bitch," She cussed at him angrily.

He didn't seem to pay attention to her as he was glaring at Neji. They were both glaring at each other.

'Men' she thought.

Tenten came outside and knelt down to help Sakura up, "Damn it, Sasuke! You could be nicer, she is a female."

Sasuke, huh? That was his name? She would remember him when she set the tracker off. She would ask Dr. Tsunade to bee mean to him. She thought childishly.

"Tenten, you know about outsiders. I don't trust her." Sasuke spoke to Tenten as he continue to glare at Neji.

Neji smirked, "Then why don't you watch her."

"Neji," Tenten hissed at him. Sakura even glared hard at Neji.

"Tsk," Sasuke said as he turned around to walk away. I watched as he walked away so gracefully. Sakura glared at him until he was out of sight.

Sakura was defiantly going to remember this Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! Sasuke's Appearence! <strong>

**I didn't know how I wanted them to meet, but I know I don't want Sakura love-struck and weak. I want her s this strong character. There will be SasuSaku moment now that Sasuke and Sakura have met. But now I have to come up with interesting situations. **

**Well, hope you like it! **

**I hope you leave reviews. **

**And I hope I am able to write more tomorrow! See ya'll!**


End file.
